NCIS: Love and Crime Don't Mix
by Emma Winslow
Summary: Bella Swan joins NCIS and the team welcomes her, especially a certain agent. Tony DiNozzo just can't take his eyes off her! But will their newest case cause danger for her?
1. Chapter 1

*NCIS Headquarters*

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan."

Gibbs nodded and replied, "Hello, I'm Agent Gibbs. This is your desk, and you're partners with Agent Tony DiNozzo and Agent Ziva David. I hope you can keep up."

Bella nodded and smiled. Gibbs allowed himself a small smile before disappearing.

"Hello," Ziva said standing up with a smile, "I am Ziva David. I look forward to working with you…"

"Hello there," Tony said flirtaciously stepping in front of Ziva and offering his hand, "I'm Agent DiNozzo. You can call me Tony."

Bella turned to Ziva and replied, "Thank you, I look forward to working with you also."

Tony's smile faltered as he looked at Bella.

"Excuse me, uh…"

"Bella."

"Bella! I was just saying…"

"Oh, I heard you."

"Then why didn't you answer?"

"Because" she replied smiling, "I don't speak the language of Lame Flirting."

Tony huffed, smiling to show it didn't bother him, even though he knew she got him. Ziva smiled appreciatively at Bella.

"I like you already," she said nodding. Bella grinned and Ziva led her away, explaining the way around and who everyone is.

Bella's P.O.V.

After Ziva explained things a bit to me I went my own way. I was walking down a hallway when I knocked into someone.

"I'm so sorry," I said quickly.

The person stood up. He looked about in his late twenties, early thirties. He smiled and held out his hand. I shook it as he said, "Hi, you must be the new agent. I'm McGee, Timothy McGee."

"Bella Swan," I replied warmly. He seemed nice enough. He straightened out the papers he had dropped when I knocked into him.

"Well," he said smiling, "Nice to meet you. I'll be seeing you."

I smiled for about the hundredth time today and entered a glass door. I stepped into what I assumed was a forensics lab. I heard heavy metal music blasting from behind the second sliding glass doors and I pressed a button. The door slid open and someone in a white lab coat turned around. It was a girl, early to late twenties. She had shiny jet black hair that was pulled into two sleek pigtails, one on each side of her head. Her lips were painted a crimson red and she had a tattoo on her neck. She was wearing a red and black shirt with red and black striped fingerless gloves and chunky black platform boots.

"Hi! I'm Abby, you must be Bella," she said excitedly. I'm sure I looked confused as hell.

"How did you know?"

She grinned and replied, "I've got my ways."

I liked her already. She came over and led me out of the room into an autopsy room. There an older man was cleaning up some supplies and taking off his gloves.

"Ducky," she said happily, "this is the new agent, Bella Swan."

Ducky smiled and peered at me from behind his glasses.

"Hi," I said nicely.

He replied, "Good afternoon, Ms. Swan and welcome to NCIS. I am Donald Mallard, but everyone calls me Ducky. Is this your first criminal investigative job or have you worked like this before?"

"Well, I worked for the CIA for 3 years and I got sent here. I like it so far though."

Abby and I said bye and she went back to her lab. I went back to the office and sat at my desk.

"So," Tony said leaning over from behind his desk, "I thought since I'm so bad at flirting we could go out instead."

God damn it, he was cute. His grin, as annoying as it was, made me get butterflies. No… no, I can't date someone from work…

"Tony, quit flirting with Bella," Gibbs said as he walked in and smacked Tony in the back of the head. I giggled and Gibbs cracked a smile. This wouldn't be so bad.

*4 months later after many solved cases*

Tony's P.O.V.

"It looks like a pizza," I said looking at the picture Bella drew.

"Everything looks like pizza to you," she replied grinning sarcastically.

I nodded in agreement and said, "True."

Bella, McGee, and Ziva laughed. Oh, God, her laugh made me want her even more. I wanted to reach out and feel her curly brown hair to see if it felt as soft as it looked. And to kiss those perfect pouty lips… Bella's phone buzzed and she glanced at it briefly before dropping it in her garbage bin and walking to the elevators. McGee gave me a confused look and Ziva looked concerned. I started to get up when Gibbs pushed me back down and put down his coffee cup. He walked to the elevators and pressed the button.

Bella's P.O.V.

I sat in the corner of the elevator like a lost child letting the tears run down my face. I wiped them away furiously, scolding myself mentally.

_Stop acting like a baby_, my conscience said, _you work for NCIS_. _There is no time or emotions. _I had my knees pulled up to my chest, my arms crossed over them and my face buried in my sleeves. The door suddenly opened and I looked up. Gibbs entered the elevator and the door shut behind him. He slowly sat down next to me and pulled me close. I felt like a kid, but I laid my head on his shoulder anyway. We sat there more a couple minutes before I pulled away and spoke.

"I uh…," I went slowly because my voice was cracking, "my former ex boyfriend keeps calling and texting me. He keeps saying how I ugly I am, that I was never good enough, and I never will be. It hurts, and I don't know what to do, Gibbs."

He kissed my forehead and hugged me.

"Who is he?"

I whispered, "Alex Curtis."

He helped me up and wiped my face.

"You can do better without him."

I smiled and we got out of the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I LOVE NCIS! TONY IS MINE! GRR! Haha, jk, but seriously, he is mine...  
>Bella is from Twilight so credit to SM and Donald P. Bellisario for NCIS! Enjoy!<strong>

*Florence,Italy

2:37 A.M.*

Gina walked drunkenly down the empty street, the long coat she was wearing flapping in the slight wind. Her Jimmy Choos clacked against the stone patterned ground. She rounded the corner and gasped quietly at what was happening in front of her. A man stood at the foot of another man who was lying on the ground. He was pointing a gun at the man on the ground and he pulled the trigger. The man on the ground flinched once and then became impossibly still. She could feel the tears streaming down her face as she turned around and ran away. The killer turned around and only caught a glimpse of her face as Gina ran back into the bar and ran to a pay phone.

Gibbs's P.O.V.

"You're lucky I just found out about you, or your sorry ass would be dead," I said throwing this Alex guy against the wall.

"Okay! I'm sorry, please don't kill me!"

I rolled my eyes at his patheticness. Tony patted my shoulder and I moved. Then he swung, hitting Alex in the gut and he fell to the ground groaning. Tony and I exchanged a glance and then made our way back to the car.

"Tony," I said as I pulled out of the parking space, "just ask her out."

"Really, Boss?"

"Yeah, dummy, we all know you like her."

"Hey!... I mean, uh, I will," he replied.

I smiled and kept my eyes on the road.

Bella's P.O.V.

"Gibbs got him good," Tony said in his seat. I had told the team what was going on so they wouldn't be too worried. They were very supportive and I was no longer feeling upset.

It was late, probably around 12:35 A.M. I put on my jacket and grabbed my things to head home when someone touched my shoulder gently. I jumped and instinctively touched the gun tucked in my waist. I turned around and Tony chuckled.

"I'm not going to rob you, you don't have anything I'd want to take anway," he said.

I rolled my eyes and began moving again but he stopped me.

"Look, Bella, I have something important to say," he said seriously.

"Well," I said tiredly, "go on."

"Bella, will you go to dinner with me?"

I looked into his hazel eyes, deep blue at the moment, and I realized how sincere he was. My heart was beating rapidly.

"Pick me up at eight," was all I said as I walked out of the office, to my car.

Tony's P.O.V.

Yes! I got a date with Bella! I am the happiest man ali…

"DiNozzo!"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Quit daydreaming, DiNozzo. The FBI just called about some murder in Italy," Gibbs said walking past my desk. I stood up, as did Ziva and Bella.

"But," Ziva said to me, "we actually have a witness."

"Georgina Pasetti," Bella said looking at Gibbs.

"Swan, DiNozzo, Ziva, you're going to Florence. Pack your bags, your flight leaves tomorrow morning," Gibbs said sitting in his seat. I exchanged a glance with Ziva who exchanged a glance with Bella. We all nodded and continued our work.

*Thursday Morning,

Florence, Italy  
>6:45 P.M.*<p>

Bella's P.O.V.

"Tony, I'm starved!"

He looked at me and shook his head.

"I swear you can eat more than me and not gain a pound," he said putting his camera away. I just rolled my eyes and pulled my purse up higher on my shoulder. He came near me and walked by to sit down next to me. I shivered when his hand brushed mine and I swear I saw him smile. Ziva sat next to me and we ordered our food. I ordered spaghetti, Ziva ordered fettucini, and Tony ordered lasagna. He pulled out his camera and started snapping pictures again.

"Tony," I said rolling my eyes, "this isn't a vacation, we have a murder case to work on, and a witness to protect."

He smirked and replied, "I can still enjoy it, unlike some workaholics I know."

I looked at Ziva and she rolled her eyes. The food arrived soon and before Ziva and I could even grab our forks, Tony took a bite out of each of our dishes. I huffed and looked him questioningly. He just swallowed and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Was their a reason why you just ate our food?"

Ziva's mouth was hanging slightly open after she asked the question. He smiled and replied, "You know, making sure your food hasn't been poisoned or anything. I gotta protect the ladies."

Ziva and I burst out in laughter and dug in. He looked like he was going to say something but the look on our faces just told him to stop talking.

After we paid, we went over to the parking lot. Ziva got onto her rented motor scooter. I glanced around but there were no more. She smiled apologetically and I turned around. Tony was sitting on his propped up scooter and he beckoned me over. I blushed immensely and shook my head, going over to sit behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt his muscles under his shirt. I took a deep breath and he said, "Hold on tight."

We drove away, to where we would pick up our witness.

*Georgina's House*

"Goergina Pasetti? This is NCIS," I said knocking on her door. It opened to reveal a small, beautiful face. The woman, who I assumed was Georgina, took off the door chain and let us in. We entered a small, cozy living room with a white and black color scheme. She beckoned us to sit down, so I sat on the couch with Ziva, Tony in a cushioned chair. She sat across from us and crossed her arms.

"So, Ms. Pasetti," Ziva began.

"Gina. Please call me Gina," she said in a slight Italian accent.

"Gina," I said, "we need to speak to you about what you saw. Have you packed already?"

"Yes," she replied, "I have already packed for America. I will tell you everything I know."

Ziva took out her notepad as Gina began describing what she saw. Suddenly, the window broke and something hit Gina in the shoulder. She cried out in pain and I ran over. The thing rolled off her onto the floor, and I picked it up. It was a rock with a paper attached to it.

"Stay out of this case," it said, "or I will kill you."

I Tony and Ziva looked at me and I took out an evdence bag and put the rock and note in it.

"We need to get her out of here," I said calmly, "fast."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, don't kill me but I'm going to use an idea from an NCIS episode on the plane, that episode where Ziva and Tony are bringing the lady witness back to D.C. but there is an assassin on the plane and they need to figure out who it is. SM owns Twilight, Donald P. Bellisario owns NCIS!**

Bella's P.O.V.

"Ziva, you can take the bed," I said.

She shook her head.

"Please take it, I'll take the couch."

I nodded and set the alarm on the clock next to the bed. Gina was staying in the hotel now, because after the rock incident, we decided she wouldn't be safe home alone. Tony snatched a pillow and threw it on the floor next to the bed, then grabbed a spare blanket and laid it under the pillow. I dug in my bag, pulling out my t-shirt and sweatpants, then went into the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door. I got my sweatpants on quickly and took off my shirt when the door opened and Tony walked in wearing boxers and nothing else. Before I had time to blush I realized I was standing there in my bra and sweatpants! He looked very calm, like he walking in on a woman changing every day was normal. But there was this look in his eyes, almost like he was... craving something. But not food cravings.

"Tony!"

He smirked and replied, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, am I... bothering you?"

I was being obviously sarcastic.

"Well," he said tilting his head to the side, "just a little. But I'm okay."

He turned around and began brushing his teeth. I wasn't going to budge, and neither was he, so I just put my t-shirt on and on my way out, threw a towel at him. He smiled slightly as if to say sarcastically,"haha". I smirked and put away my clothes, then turned on the lamp, turning off the main light. opened the door and called out, "Night, Ziva."

She returned the gesture and I shut the door, climbing into the bed. I pulled out my ponytail and let my curls tumble down, feeling all the tightness go away. I laid down and Tony came out soon, laying down on the floor next to the bed. I turned on my side so I could see him. I focused on his face so my eyes wouldn't wander to his abs and bare chest. He looked up at me and we were both silent for a moment. I broke the silence by chuckling lightly.

"What?"

I replied, "This hotel just reminds me of when my dad took me on trips when I was younger. We would stay in and order breakfast, then go and explore the area we stayed in. Those were the good times."

Tony smiled, sincerely, which proved that under the silly, macho facade, there was a caring guy in there. He looked down and hesitated before saying, "My dad, was a good man. I remember, in that hospital room before he... died, he still managed to smile."

He looked up and I saw his eyes were slightly watery. He kept smiling but his bottom lip trembled slightly. I knew how much he cared for his dad. A single tear escaped his eye, so I reached out and wiped it away with my thumb. He looked at me and I saw hope in his eyes. I looked away and turned out the light beore I did something I would regret. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_"Daddy, why are you doing this?"  
>Peter Swan pulled down Bella's nightgown and tucked her in.<br>"I love you swetheart, don't you forget it."  
>"I won't Daddy," she replied, falling asleep.<em>

I sat up, gasping and let go. I let the tears pour down my cheeks and I let out a sob. I covered my face and cried, remembering what my father had done to me. Immediately I felt warm, strong arms wrap around me. I jumped and yelped.

"Shh," I heard Tony say. I turned around and saw Tony sitting next to me, holding me. I laid my head on his shoulder and stifled my sobs, stopping the hiccups. He hesitated, then stroked my hair. I shivered and pulled away, suddenly shameful.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, embarrassed.

"It's fine," he replied softly, "what's wrong?"

I thought it through. Should I tell him? I shouldn't, he wouldn't care. Besides, this wasn't supposed to happen. NCIS was about solving cases, stopping bad guys. Not crying about childhood problems.

"Please?"

That one word changed my mind.

"My dad," I started, still shaky, "he raped me when I was younger."

I felt Tony freeze and whisper, "That son of a..."

"No," I said, "he loved me. He really did. He just... had issues. But it scared me, having two different daddys in one guy."

Tony kissed my cheek gently and I flushed in pleasure and glanced at the clock. It was 5:07 A.M., an hour earlier than we had to wake up. I got up and opened the curtains slowly, taking in the sunshine.

"Oww! It burns," Tony said. Just like that, silly Tony was back. But I didn't mind. I had reached that part of him no one else could reach. That alone gave me the hope I needed.

Tony's P.O.V.

I'd never told anyone that. Except Gibbs, no one knew about my father. I felt stupid, but she understood. She knew what I was going through, and she understood. I'd never really been this... _deep_ with anyone. Except for Jeanne, I never loved anyone this deeply. The way she listened, watching me with her soulful brown eyes, made me see that part of me hardly anyone saw.

"Wow," Ziva stated as Bella made coffee, "you got Tony to wake up. It's a miracle."

Bella laughed and looked at me, as if to say, "your secret's safe with me".

"It took a lot of convincing," she said, "and of course, opening the curtains."

Even I chuckled at that. I was wearing a v-neck cashmere shirt the color of Bella's eyes, and some jeans. Ziva was wearing a nice green tank top with a jacket over it, and Bella wore a tight black longsleeve shirt with a scoop neck, which caused me to hold my arms tightly to my sides so I wouldn't touch her. We drank some coffee quickly and went to get Gina. We all grabbed our bags and went to her room.

"So," Ziva said on our way down the hall, "the body is going to be brought back to headqaurters, since it has been examined and all apparent evidence has been collected. Ducky will check it out."

I nodded and Gina came out, with her bags and followed us to the check out desk.

*3 hours later*

Bella's P.O.V.

"Bella, if I may ask, are you and... Tony dating?"

I blushed at Gina's question.

"Well, I don't think so," I lied.

She nodded and said, "Didn't you have to share a bed, with only one room?"

I shook my head vehemently.

"I took the bed, he got the floor," I replied.

She took this information in and Tony said from my left, "You wished I was in the bed though, didn't you?"

I just laughed and said, "No, actually, it's impossible to sleep with your snoring."

"Haha," he replied sarcastically. Ziva was across the aisle and she laughed too. The blonde stewardess came by with drinks but we refused. Us agents glanced around the plane and looked for any suspicious people. Some guy in earphones looked a little jumpy, and I told Tony. He nodded and kept looking, but we didn't see anything else. I didn't feel right, so I made sure to watch every moment anyone made. This would be one long flight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm thankful even for the 3 reviews I've gotten for this story. I hope you enjoy, I'm having so much fun writing this! I love NCIS, and I'm asking for every season on dvd for my birthday. Everyone who gets me preents can get a different season. They just have to make sure they collaberate so they don't get two of the same season XD... SM owns Twilight, Donald P. Bellisario owns NCIS.**

*Back at NCIS Headquarters*

"Ducky, you got any information for me?"

Gibbs walked over to the autopsy table and briefly glanced at the pale, unmoving body of the victim.

"Well," Ducky said putting his instruments back on the tray, "it seems, by the condition of his organs, our victim was a drug user."

"Cigarettes, chewing tobacco, that kind?"

"No," Ducky said looking at Gibbs, "cocaine and such."

Gibbs stared back at him before replying, "I'm going to see if Abby has identified him yet."

"Abs, you got an identity yet?"

"Gibbs! Yes, I do. But you know my price," Abby replied turning around from her computer.

"Don't I?"

Gibbs smiled and produced a Caf-Pow! from behind his back and handed it to her. She sipped it thirstily and said, "Thanks. Now, I scanned his fingers and got a match."

Abby typed something in quickly in her computer and a picture of an officer showed up on the screen.

"Petty Officer Ryan Colt," Gibbs read off the screen.

"Yep," Abby said, "he was working undercover in Florence, but I don't have info on the mission. Your probabl going to have to ask his boss. Good luck."

Gibbs's face showed a hint of frustration.  
>"Those bastards aren't going to tell me a damn thing. I need the luck," he said.<p>

"Aww," Abby said, "I'll be your good luck charm Gibbs."

Abby hugged him, and he smiled and patted her back, then went back to the elevators. He took out his cell phone when he reached the office area, glancing at Bella, Ziva, and Tony's empty desks.

"McGee, get the info Abby found on the big screen," Gibbs ordered as he dialed Tony's cell.

*On the Flight*  
>Tony's P.O.V.<p>

"Okay, Boss, I got it. We're being very careful," I whispered into my phone. Bella and Ziva looked questioningly at me, but I gave them a look that said," not here". They nodded understandingly and Bella unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Bathroom," she mouthed. I got up, let her pass, then sat back down. She walked down the aisle and I saw some guy watching her butt. After she entered the bathroom, I growled and he looked at me, startled. I narrowed my eyes, clearly saying back off. His face turned red and he continued reading. I smiled and continued watching people. Ziva glanced at Gina, who was sleeping soundly next to the window, her curly black hair turning slightly messy. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw from the back of the plane a red-haired woman stand up and enter the bathroom back there. I looked back at the bathroom Bella was in, and she exited coming back to our seats. Then a man in a suit stood up and went over to the bathroom. Bella looked wary but she sat back down next to me.

The guy emerged after not even 5 minutes and said something to the stewardess. She put a sign on the door that said "Out of Order". Bella flushed deep scarlet and whispered, "Okay, I didn't break anything in there. So what's the sign for?"

I was about to shrug when the red-haired woman came out of the other bathroom, then glanced at the man. Their eyes met for a spilt second. Bingo.

He walked back to the rear of the plane and sat down.

"Ziva, Bella, be ready. I think we've got our people. The red-haired lady and the guy in the suit."

They touched their waists and got up quietly, following me to the back of the plane. Bella went over to the woman when the guy with earpones started crawling on the floor. I bent over and pulled him up by his shirt.

Bella's P.O.V.

"What are you doing?"

Tony pulled up the guy who nervously replied, "I dropped my cd on the floor, so I'm looking for it."

"Nice excuse," Tony said , flashing his badge. The man's eyes widened and he said, "I haven't done anything! I'm just looking for my cd!"

I went over to red-haired lad and flashed my badge saying "You were in there quite a long time, Miss. And you seemed to know that getleman in the suit very well."

She blushed furiously and replied, "I wash my hands very thoroughly. And I only saw him in the airport... I was looking at him because I'm very attracted to him."

I remained silent for a second. I then apologized and turned around were Ziva was taking to the man in the suit across the aisle. This plane was very big, there were two aisles because there were seats by the windows, seat in the middle of the plane, and seats all the way on the other side next to the other windows. I turned to Tony and froze.

"No one's watching Gina."

Tony's eyes widened and Ziva heard. We hurried back to Gina, and she was breathing rapidly and wheezing. Her lips were turning blue and she was holding her throat. She fell into the aisle.

"Call Ducky!"

Tony's P.O.V.

Gina was poisoned or something. I pulled out my cell phone while Ziva and Bella tried to help her as much as possible.

"Ducky," I said urgently, "we think was poisoned. She's hyperventilating and her lips are turning blue. What's wrong?"

"Swelling too?"

"Yes."

"She's having an allergic reaction," Ducky said, "you need to use an Epidural Pen, an quickly, or her air passage will constrict and she will die."

I shut the phone and banged the seat in frustration. Bella touched my shoulder gently and asked, "What is happening to her?"

"Allergic reaction."

She sighed and someone said, "I have an Epi Pen."

I turned around and the guy with the earphones was holding an Epi Pen out to us. I looked at Bella an said, "Can we trust him?"

She replied, "It's our only shot."

I took the pen and stuck it in Gina's leg. She immediatel gasped, taking in air. I breathed in relief, as did the girls, and thanked the guy. He nodded, his face looked like he was freaking out inside. He went back to his seat. Bella looked confused.

"If she was having an allergic reaction, what was it from?"

Ziva picked up the pillow Gina had been resting on and sniffed it.

"Peanut dust," she said, astonished.

Bella and mine's heads snapped up and I'm sure we were all thinking the same thing. Ziva helped Gina get back in her seat, and Bella tiptoed over to the stewardess's cabin. I trailed behind her, gun tucked safely in my waist.

Bella's P.O.V.

I watched as the stewardess bent down, opened a drawer, and started pulling out a Glock (A/N: a small handheld gun) from the drawer. I aimed my gun at her.

"Drop it," I ordered fiercely. She froze, dropped the gun back in, and stood up slowly. She turned around and put up her hands slowly. Then, out of nowhere, she swung out her fist and hooked me right in the side. I bent over in pain and the stewardess kicked up, hitting me in the gut. Tony ran forward and grabbed the stewardess's wrists, putting on the handcuffs in record time. He pushed her into a seat and Ziva came over to watch her.

"_We will be landing in a couple minutes. Please remain in your seats and keep your seatbelts on."_

Tony helped me up and I was able to limp back to our seat.

"You okay?"

I laughed and said, "I've just been hooked in the side, kneed in the gut, and you're asking if I'm okay?"

Tony chuckled and replied, "I guess so."

The plane began to descend and I pulled out my cell phone, calling Gibbs.

"Gibbs. we're pulling into the runway. We found our bad guy... well, girl. She needs to be brought into interrogation when we get back to headquarters."

"Is okay? I heard she had an allergic reaction," Gibbs asked.

"She's fine," I replied,"we.."

Tony snatched the phone and said, "Hi, Boss. Yes, I did just grab her phone."

I narrowed my eyes at Tony and stole it back.

"Sorry, Gibbs, Mr. Mature here just snatched my phone. Anyway, we should be back by.."

Tony stole it again and finished my sentence saying, "1700 hours." (A/N: It's like seventeen hundred hours, basically 5:00 P.M.)

"Tony, give Bella back her phone or I will hit you so hard when you get back that your grandchildren will feel it."

"I love you too, Boss," Tony replied smirking.

"Shut up, DiNozzo."

"Okay."

I finally got my phone and said," Bye, Gibbs."

I shut the phone and slapped Tony in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"That's for taking my phone."

He grinned and the plane came to a stop, and we got off, pushing a hadcuffed stewardess through the airport.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long! Okay, some Telly (Tony+Bella) romance in this chapter, hope you like! NCIS by Donald P. Bellisario and Twilight by SM!**

*Bella's P.O.V.*

"Gibbs is going scare this lady with his interrogation technique. She's going to jump in fear when he…" Tony got cut off when the door burst open to the room behind the interrogation room glass window, and Gibbs walked in. Tony jumped and yelped. Ziva and I laughed and Gibbs said, "What's so funny?

"Tony's just being a smart ass," I replied. Gibbs looked at Tony who was frozen on the spot and said, "Why don't I have a hard time believing that?"

Ziva replied, "That's because it's normal Tony behavior."

Gibbs came over and slapped Tony in the back of the head.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"For taking Bella's phone on the plane," Gibbs replied. I stifled a laugh and Tony glared at me.

Gibbs smiled, then nodded and said, "I'm going to question her. My theory is she was hired to kill Gina."

"Paid assassin," I said, comprehending this. Gibbs nodded in agreement and exited, entering the interrogation room. Tony looked at me.

"I am not a smart ass. I just enjoy sharing my intellectual knowledge with the world," he said.

"Tony, trying to imitate James Bond daily and stating unimportant things is not, sharing "knowledge" with us," I retorted. He picked up his sandwich that was sitting on the table and took a bite. I snatched it quickly and took a bite.

He stared at me and raised his hands questioningly.

"You're not the only one who can snatch things," I said. He rolled his eyes and replied, "Yeah, but everyone expects me to do it. Not you."

"Exactly why you didn't see it coming from me," I said with a wink. He opened his mouth then actually looked at me admiringly. He bowed Jedi style and said,"I bow down to the Master of Tricks."

I stuffed the last bite of the sandwich in his mouth and replied,"You better believe it."

Gibbs's P.O.V.

"Who hired you?"

The stewardess looked at me and didn't reply, only smirking as if she knew something I didn't. And she did. But I would get it.

"Okay, how about I start off by saying I know everything about you, Stella. And I know you are a professional assassin," I said tossing the report across the table in front of her. She briefly glanced at it and fear danced in her eyes. I got her.

"Okay," Stella said in a low voice, "I was hired to kill Georgina Pasetti."

"Who hired you?"

"Some guy named Stefano. He is, like, super rich. This guy has on Armani and over-tips at restuarants. He is one hot Italian though," she said.

I looked her in the eye and asked,"Where does he get the money?"

"I don't know," she said,"never asked."

I watched her body language. She was telling the truth. She leaned over on the table and said quickly, "Look, I'm in it for the money. I don't ask for personal info. I don't know why she was a target either."

"She's a witness to something that wasn't meant to be seen."

"I didn't know that, and it's none of my business!"

"It is now, since you tried to kill her. Have a nice time in prison," I said. I stood up and walked out.

Tony's P.O.V.

"Take the night off guys," Gibbs said,"it's Saturday."

"Gibbs, if you need help I'll stay," Bella offered. Ziva also offered to help. I chuckled and covered both their mouths.

"Come on, guys," I said through my teeth,"he said we can leave."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Tony, shut up and go home."

I smiled and grabbed my stuff, so did the others. My phone buzzed and I opened it.

"Everybody, go to the Fish Bowl at 8, my treat :)  
>~Bells"<p>

I grinned and looked up. Bella winked at me and smiled at Ziva. Abby came rushing in and hugged Bella.

"I'm in!"

"I'm sorry, Dear," Ducky said walking in,"I'm afraid I have a date with History."

"No problem, Ducky," Bella said. He said goodnight to everyone and left. We all stared at Gibbs and he looked up from his screen.

"I can't."

"Aww, come on Gibbs," Abby begged,"it's gonna be fun!"

"I have work to do."

"Okay," Bella said calmly,"another time."

He took a sip of coffee and smiled at her. We all shrugged and walked out. Bella got into her truck and it sputtered, then sighed in exuastion. She started muttering profanities and saying things I'd never heard before. Talk about a sailor's mouth. I was about to offer her a ride when she pulled a tool box out of under the seat and got out. Ziva and everyone drove away while she pulled up the sleeves of her shirt, popped the hood, and started working on it. I watched her and after about five minutes she looked up.

"What?"

"Well, I've never seen a woman work on a car," I said astonished. She walked over and held her wrench under my nose.

"And?"

"It's actually pretty hot."

She rolled her eyes and replied," My step-dad taught me. He knows all things car. Now, hurry up and go home, because trust me. No one wants you coming to the restaurant smelling like that."

I laughed carelessly and got very close to her face.

"You mean smelling too hot for my own good?"

"Sure, Tony," she said. Her nose brushed against mine gently as she turned away, went bakck to her car, and started it up. It roared to life and she smirked at me, then got in and drove away. I got in to my car and drove away smiling.

Bella's P.O.V.

I rushed home and got in the shower. Tony's face blocked my vision and I hoped the steaming water would help. I got out after I thought I was sparkling clean and dried myself. I went into my bedroom and got dressed into a pair of dark jeans that flared slightly at the bottom and a red v-neck tank top with black embroidery. Then I slipped a thin, flowy black sweater over. I put on black flats and my favorite silver locket. I grabbed my sling black purse and fixed my hair so it was presentable. I only put on some light black eyeliner and made sure my slightly tan skin was okay, with no marks or anything. And of course I tucked my Glock in my purse (A/N: A Glock is a handheld gun). I was good. (A/N: Bella has hair like Ziva) I ran out the door and drove to Fish Bowl. I went in and stood next to the front podium.

"Table for five please," I said. The host smiled and led me to a table. She put down the menus and I read mine while I waited. I felt someone slide into the booth for the table, right next to me. I put down my menu and glanced to the left. It was Tony. I nearly melted when I saw what he was wearing. He had on a nice black work suit with a blue button-up shirt underneath and a black tie.

He smiled and said,"Thanks, Bella, it's realy nice you invited me."

"Not only you. But you're welcome."

He smiled and picked up a menu. More people slid into the booth. I looked and saw Ziva, Tim, and Abby. She hugged me.

"Thanks for inviting us, Bella,"she said.

"Yes, thank you, Bella,"Ziva added,"**الرهان كنت تعتقد توني تبدو لطيفة جدا**."

I blushed and replied,"**أوه ، الصمت زيفا**."

Everyone looked quizically at us and we just smiled.

"Okay, since you guys are done speaking Spanish or whatever that was,"Tony said. Everyone burst out laughing and he flushed.

"What? I don't know what they were talking about!"

"Nothing of your interest, Tony," Ziva replied.

"Figures he can't tell the difference between Spanish and Arabic," Tim said.

"What's that supposed to mean, McGoo?"

"It means your intellect is deeply submersed in a pool of pillock," Tim replied. I laughed with Abby.

"What?"

"It means your basically stupid," I said.

"Point proven,"Abby said.

"Harsh people, you are," Tony said trying to sound like Yoda. We all started laughing, then stopped short when the waiter came over to take our drink orders.

"A bottle of Jacob's Creek, please," I said. Tony nodded and did a quick thumbs up.

"Good choice," he told me.

"I do know what good champagnes and wines there are, Tony," I whispered. The waiter nodded and winked at me. I blushed hot red and he asked,"Is that all?"

"Ready to order guys?"

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's order then."

*2 Hours Later*

"That was awesome, Bells, thanks," Abby said. She hugged me quick and went to her car. McGee and Ziva thanked me again. Tony walked me to my car and then stopped.

"They abandoned me."

I laughed and said,"I'll give you a lift."

He hopped into the car. I started to drive away.

"You look beautiful, by the way,"he said softly.

I blushed and replied, "Thanks. You look very nice, too."

We drove to his house in a comfortable silence. I stopped by the curb and he beckoned me out. I followed him and he let me in. It was very nicely decorated, with more subtle tones in the room, but very stylish, nonetheless.

"This is the living room, and here's the kitchen," he explained as he led me around. The hallway light was off and he fumbles around for the switch. I tripped over my foot and knocked into him. He flipped me around against the wall. The light was still off. I had trouble breathing as his body pushed against mine.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," I answered quietly. He brought his hand up and he touched my cheek gently. His hand was warm and kind of soft. He came closer to me and his face was a mere two centimeters away from mine.

"I think I'm in love with you,"I blurted out.

"What if I said I'm in love with you?"

"Well, I would say that's really great," I replied astonished. And then he kissed me.

I kissed back, my arms finding his neck and wrapping around it. He held my waist tightly and pulled me closer to him. I finally pulled away.

"I should get going," I said regretfully. I didn't want to leave. He brought me out of the hallway and smiled.

"Sure," he said slowly. He touched my cheek before I walked out and drove home, happier than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just so you guys know, when Ziva and Bella were talking in Arabic, Ziva said, "Bet you think Tony looks very nice."  
><strong>**Bella said, "Oh, hush, Ziva."  
><strong>**Oh, and I'm sure some of you noticed I used Tim and then McGee, but his name is Timothy McGee. I just thought in some situations it was better to write Tim and then McGee. But you'll hear McGee a lot more. Just to clarify things, since I forgot to put that in English subtitle. Okay, hope you enjoyed a bit of that romance! Plenty more, I promise! NCIS, Donald P. Bellisario and SM owns Twilight.**

Bella's P.O.V.

"Oh, gee, a text from Gibbs. Let's see what it says," I said to myself as I headed to work.

"Hurry and get to headquarters.  
>~Gibbs"<p>

I dropped my phone into my purse and kept driving on the road. I parked in the parking lot and  
>headed inside. As soon as I put down my stuff at my desk, Gibbs filled us in.<p>

"I'm going to ask Ryan Colt's Commanding Officer what the mission was about and he's going to give me a damn answer," Gibbs said. We looked at each other as he headed to the room with the giant webcam. I sat down and then my desk phone rang. I picked it up quickly.

"Bella, talk."

"Stop working on the case, or we will come after the agents one by one," a heavy Italian accent threatened. I slowly put it on speaker and replied,"Do not come near our agents."

McGee, Tony, and Ziva froze and listened.

"McGee, track it!"

Tony whispered this urgently. McGee started working on his computer quickly.

"Our work is none of your business. If I don't like the answer, I'll have to resort to violence,"the voice continued. Then with a click, they hung up.

"Got the location," McGee announced. I ran over and looked at the screen, it read: Cordel Street. I pulled out my cell phone.

"Gibbs, we got a location on a threatening phone call,"I said quickly. I nodded as he answered.

"He's coming down," I told everyone. McGee, Ziva, Tony, and I gathered our stuff and Gibbs soon came in.

"Go, now!"

He followed us out and we made our way out.

*Cordel Street,  
>8:23 P.M.*<p>

"DiNozzo, Swan, into the area near the phone!"

Tony and I ran into the alley and by the phone. I heard heavy steps running away.

"Tony, he's getting away!"

Tony and I ran after the sound of the steps and a man came into view. He turned his head and saw us, then pulled out a gun and started shooting. Tony jumped to the left and I kept running. I started shooting back and he turned around at the wrong moment, skidding into a dumpster. He hit it and fell onto the ground. I caught up and held him to the ground. Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs soon arrived and I had already hancuffed him.

"You little bitch," the guy sputtered at me. I punched him in the face and he groaned. No one objected. We led him away and Tony came over.

"I'm sorry I jumped, he could have shot you and..." he said but I cut him off.

"I'd rather get hurt than you."

He shook his head but didn't press. We headed back to headquarters and this time I decided to interrogate him.

*Interrogation Room*

"Do you know this man?"

I tossed the picture of Ryan Colt in front of the guy and he nodded.

"He smuggled drugs into the United States for us. He got good money for it too," he replied.

"Why did you threaten the agents?"

"Because, it was my duty," the Italian man replied. I kicked my chair from behind me and he winced as it fell.

"You threatened the agents, so you better damn tell me why you did it!"

"My boss gave me orders," he said.

"Who is 'your boss'?"

He said nothing.

"Tell me!"

He blurted it out.

"Stefano de Luca!"

His eyes widened and he shut his mouth.

"Where is he?"

I waited.

"Answer now!"

He still remained silent.

I glared at him and said,"Whether you tell us or not, we will find him. And you are still going to prison."

I walked out and banged the door shut.

"Woah, slow down," McGee said as I stormed past him. I stopped and turned around silently.

"I'm sorry," I replied,"but he threatened you guys. I would never want anything to happen to any of you."

He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Danger is part of our job. It just can't be avoided."

I nodded and walked away. It was true, it could not be avoided. I went to the office where Ziva filled us in.

"Stefano de Luca lives in Italy. He has a bad record, caught for selling drugs and smuggling them. Gibbs, you told us Ryan Colt's mission was to deal with a drug ring in Italy, but from what information Bella got, we know he was actually part of the ring. So, we need to find out why he was killed, and who killed him. And of course, where the killer is."

"I have a theory. What if the killer is someone in the ring. From what it sounds like, Petty Officer Colt did something he wasn't supposed to, and then the dealers decide to kill him. Perhaps he took money he wasn't supposed to have," I said sitting at my desk. Everyone looked at me and then Gibbs spoke.

"I think that's a very possible theory."

"Well, everyone head home. Be here bright and early tommorrow morning, we have more work to do," Gibbs said. I silently cheered. Two days going home! Miracles do happen with Gibbs! I grabbed my jacket and said goodbye to everyone. I rushed to my car and drove home. After putting away my stuff at home, I took a shower and slipped into my black spaghetti strap nightgown. It was my favorite night gown. I took out a book and began reading. Soon my doorbell rang and I got up, put on my slippers, and opened the door. Tony was standing on the hallway of the condominium. My eyes widened and I finally smiled.

"Come in," I said moving out of the way. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I only had the living room lamp on, the dim kitchen light too. I showed him to the living room and sat down.

"I was just reading," I said as beckoned him to sit down.

"Sorry, I just... I felt lonely and thought maybe we could just... talk," he told me. I faced him, my legs curled up next to me on the couch.

"Would you like to watch a movie?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Okay, hmm... how about... Breakfast At Tiffany's?"

"That's a great movie," he said becoming his usual self. I put in the disk and sat next to him. We laughed and chatted during the movie. It ended all too soon and I turned it off. He went over to the shelf where I kept my stereo, and I followed him. He pressed the ON button and the last song I had been litening to played softly. It was The Kiss by Karmina, one of my favorite songs. He turned to me and said quietly,"Good song."

I nodded and his face came close to mine. His lips crashed to mine and my arms twined around his neck. He held my face in his hands. He pulled me closer and pushed him towards the bedroom. I knocked the door shut and kicked off my slippers. I took off his shirt and he kept kissing me as I slipped out of my night gown. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered,"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this."

I blushed and shivered. He knocked me down gently onto the bed and kissed me on the neck. Then, we continued into a night of passion.

*6:45 A.M.*

Tony's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Then I looked around and realized I was in Bella's bedroom. Holy shit, I had sex with Bella! I mean, that wasn't a bad thing. It was great actually. She was gorgeous, and I loved her with my every being. I turned to look at her and she looked peaceful. Her bronze skin practically glowed in the morning sunlight coming through the cream curtains, and her dark brown hair was slightly messy. She shifted a bit and opened her eyes.

"Good morning," I said. She turned her head and smiled at me. She rubbed her face and looked around.

"I believe we had sex," she stated.

"Yeah, we did,"I replied. She smirked and rolled on top of me in a flash.

"I liked it."

She kissed me on the lips quickly and headed to the bathroom, putting on her robe and grabbing some clothes. I laid there smiling then realized I had to get ready. She entered the room quickly wearing nice jeans and a v-neck longsleeve forest green top. She looked hot, and I was so... not.

"Can I use the shower?"

"Go ahead," she replied,"there's a spare toothbrush in the cabinet."

She grabbed her gun and tucked it in her waist. I hurried in to the bathroom and took a shower, then put on my clothes from yesterday. I brushed my teeth and fixed myself up as best as possible.

"Here," Bella said passing me a coffee.

"Thanks."

I kissed her passionately for a second before we headed out the door. I gave her a ride to Headquarters and we rushed in.

Bella's P.O.V.

"Morning, everyone,"I said. Everyone returned the gesture and McGee stared at Tony oddly.

"Weren't you wearing that yesterday?"

I watched, trying not to blush.

"Yeah, McGoo, I felt like it was stylish enough to wear again," Tony replied.

"Or you were at someone's house, because I dropped by last night and no one was home," McGee answered smartly.

Tony huffed while smiling and asked,"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Where were you?"

"None of your business, Probie."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so!"

"I was at Bella's. Happy?"

"I guess. I don't need to know the details though, thank you," McGee replied. I rolled my eyes and Gibbs walked in slapping Tony and McGee on the back of their heads.

"Got more information from our captured caller. The dealer is hiding out in a small area of town, in an abandoned warehouse," he explained.

"Let's go,"he added.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers, I also realize I put Ziva and Bella speaking Arabic in Chapter 5, but Ziva is supposed to speak Hebrew. In this story, Ziva speaks Hebrew but also Arabic, as does Bella. Sorry for the confusion! Okay, don't hate me for this chapter!**

Bella's P.O.V.

"Swan, get the back," Gibbs ordered me. I tip toed quickly to the door in the back in the alley. I picked the lock as fast as possible and broke in. I pointed my gun sharply but the room was empty.

"We need to keep contact, we could easily get seperated,"I heard Gibbs say into my earpiece.

"I'll be careful, Boss," I replied. I walked quietly down an empty corridor and stopped in front of a room with the door slightly ajar. I heard talking so I pulled out my recorder and turned it on.

"Colt wasn't supposed to take that money, we are low on cash," I heard a man's voice say.

"Relax, we will find the money soon, I already got rid of him. Now that stupid woman that walked in on me killing him," a heavy Italian voice said.

My mouth opened in astonishment.

"The shipments of cash are getting sent to the Kental Business on Forwell street," a third guy said.

"We will pick them up tomorrow, as planned," the Italian replied. I backed away and brought my mouthpiece to my lips.

"Team, get over through the back door, left corridor fast!"

I whispered this urgently. Suddenly I felt strong arms close around me and a hand went over my mouth. I kicked and bit the hand.

"Ouch!"

I ran back to the back door and started to open it, but the person caught up to me, shut the door, and locked it.

"You'll pay for that," the person threatened.

"Let me go!"

"You have heard too much," they said dragging me over to the room.

"We have an intruder, Boss," the guy said pushing me into a chair.

The boss was Stefano de Luca! The leader of the drug ring. This must be him, the man my attacker had addressed. He walked over to me and stood calmly in front of me.

"Are there other agents here?"

I remained silent. I would not give up their cover.

"Tell me!"

I said nothing, focusing on escaping. He slapped m and I coughed. My lip started bleeding and I spit it on the floor. Stefano grabbed my hair and pulled my head up to look at him.

"Now. Are there other agents?:

"Burn in hell."

He took out a small revolver and pointed it against my head.

"We need to get out of here. Grab her and bring her to the van!"

The three guys grabbed me and carried me to a black van hidden in the alley. They threw me in the back and ripped off my earpiece and speaking piece. I had tossed my recorder by the back door so if the team got in the would find it. At least if I died the case would be solved, and they would come after Stefano and his men. I moved my mouth slowly and popped off the tape that had been put over it. I knew a trick to get out of binding ropes so I slowly unknotted it the way I was supposed to. I threw open the van door and jumped out rolling so I wouldn't get any serious injuries. I ran to the NCIS car and no one was there. I ran out back and the bad guys were hot on my trail. I ran as fast as possible, my footsteps echoing in the alley. I saw my team up ahead, they were in hidden possitions but were slightly visible, and relief filled my entire body. I jumped behind a dumpster and the criminals kept running forward, pulling out their weapons and a shooting began. I spotted my gun lying back by the van so I crawled to it, but it was so far away! I finally reached it and managed to grab it and crawl back. I stood behind Stefano and he yelled at my team, unaware I was there.

"You will never get your team member back!"

I shot at him and yelled,"Guess what bastard, I got tricks up my sleeve too!"

Stefano smirked and shot at Tony. My eyes widened as I ran and pushed him out of the way. But I didn't move fast enough as the impact of the bullet crushed into my chest. I gasped and fell to the ground.

"Bella!"

"You bastards!"

I heard Gibbs swear and shoot with more force. Everything started getting blurry and I was fighting to keep my eyes open. Tony dragged me behind a dumpster and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Stop," I mumbled. His face was panicked and he took my hand. I squeezed it lightly before I heard the gunshots stop and running footsteps. I shut my eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

Tony's P.O.V.

"Stay awake!"

I took off Bella's jacket and ripped open her shirt. The bullet had pierced through the skin right over her left breast, probably in her heart. I ripped off a piece of her shirt and patted away the blood. I felt her pulse. Barely there, but still running. The shooting stopped and I heard loud voices and the car door slammed. I peered around the dumpster and saw three bodies on the ground, one guy in the car with Ziva watching him. Gibbs jogged over and looked at Bella.

"Damn those bastards! I'm calling an ambulance, and it better get here on god damn time," he said pulling out his cell phone. He spoke rapidly into it and then leaned down next to me. He lightly brushed her hair out of her face and looked at me sympathetically.

"She saved your life, DiNozzo," he said quietly. I slammed my hand into the garbage can and looked at the ground, then back up at Gibbs.

"She shouldn't have! Now she's going to end up like Kate!"

I blinked quickly and looked at her face. I heard sirens and Gibbs stood up, walking away to get help. Stretchers came and picked up Bella but it went by like a blur. Gibbs pulled me to the car and we drove back in anxietic silence. Once we got back to the office, Abby, McGee, and Duck came in to see how the mission went.

"Where's Bella?"

Abby looked around and laughed.

"Oh, she's probably still in the parking lot being slow right?"

I shook my head and Ziva whispered something to her. Abby gasped and hugged me, then Ziva, then Gibbs.

"Is she going to be okay?"

I looked at McGee, then slammed my chair over and stormed away to the men's bathroom.

Gibbs's P.O.V.

I watched Tony storm away and felt the slightest bit of sadness. It was bad enough my wife and daughter had been.. murdered, but Bella and Tony really cared about each other, and if she died, he would be broken. Not to mention the team would be blown back because it was Kate all over again. I sighed and looked at the confused McGee.

"Well, McGee, I want some answers about our suspect! Now!"

McGee jumped and ran to his computer, firing away answers.

"Normal, McGee!"

"Oh! Sorry, Boss. We can bring in our phone caller to identify our supposed Stefano de Luca. I listened to the tape Bella took and our theory was right. Colt was a part of the drug dealing, his Commanding Officer thought he was working on cracking down on the ring. He took money he wasn't meant to have, and they killed him to get it back," he told me.

"Bring in our first guy, then a picture of Stefano," I ordered going to the interrogation room.

Tony's P.O.V.

I stood at the sinks, grasping the edges with my hands on each side and staring at the drain. The drain. Everything was going down the drain. I shook my head and heard the door open. I turned around, my back against the sink and looked at the doorway. Ziva came over and crossed her arms, looking at me.

"I'm sure she's fine.."

"You don't know that!"

I breathed out and she spoke sharply.

"We are all worried okay, Tony? So, calm down, for her sake."

I sighed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry,"I said trying to keep my voice normal,"I just don't want this to happen... again."

Ziva touched my shoulder and looked my in the eye.

"She is strong. She will drag through."

"Pull through," I corrected. She gave me a look that made me laugh, and we soon ended up laughing together.

"Good, Tony," she commented as she walked out. I looked at the ground and then looked up. She was right. If I knew Bella, I knew she would fight back. I exited, returning to the office. McGee looked at me and I smiled apologetically. He shrugged and smiled back. I went to the interrogation room and stood behind the glass, next to Ziva who was already there.

Gibbs's P.O.V.

"We found Stefano," I stated to Daniel, the phone caller. **(Sorry guys, forgot to mention the guy the team caught by the phone was named Daniel!)**

Daniel looked up and his face had a surprised expression on it.

"Here is his latest picture," I said tossing the photo at him. Daniel opened his mouth, then shut it.

"What? Share, Daniel," I said sarcastically.

"This is not my boss. This is not Stefano," he replied. I stared at him then walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ooh! You thought that was the end didn't you? Well, our drug dealer is still on the loose, and the team has to deal with Bella being injured too! Hope you like!**

Tony's P.O.V.

Gibbs stormed in and barked at McGee.

"McGee, pull up that tape Bella got again!"

McGee stumbled to his computer and typed quickly, then the recording started up.

***(Copied from previous chapter)***

"Colt wasn't supposed to take that money, we are low on cash," a man's voice said.

"Relax, we will find the money soon, I already got rid of him. Now, that stupid woman that walked in on me killing him," a heavy Italian voice repied from the recording.

"The shipments of cash are getting sent to the Kental Business on Forwell street," a third guy said.

"We will pick them up tomorrow, as planned," the Italian replied.  
>(End)<p>

Then I heard Bella struggling and voices. I winced and closed my eyes.

"Pause, McGee," Gibbs said quickly. McGee turned it off and I stood up, normally, trying to keep a grip.

"So, we need to find the Kental Enterprises," Ziva stated.

"Exactly," Gibbs said looking at us,"the real Stefano set us up so we would think we got him, then he would get the money and run. But he obviousy didn't hear about us capturing his caller."

"Today." I said quietly, almost talking to myself.

"What?"

"They said today, Boss," I replied louder.

"Dammit, everyone, grab your gear!"

We grabbed our stuff and raced to the car.

"C'mon, Bella, we have to..."

I stopped talking and remembered she wasn't here. I shook my head and hurried into the elevator before the door closed.

Bella's P.O.V.

I heard voices and sounds. People touching me, sticking things in me. I wanted to push them away, tell them I wanted to be alone. I knew I wasn't dead. No, there was too much pain for me to be dead. I couldn't open my eyes, as much as I wanted to. But today was the day they would open for me, and I would see colors, shapes, people, and everything in-between again. I fought and sent my brain messages.

_Open!, I demanded._

Then, too my utter joy, they popped open. I blinked multiple times, for the bright lights above me stung. I looked around and saw the familiar walls of a hospital. I started to sit up when I was forced to fall back against my pillows, because a startling pain pumped in my chest. I glanced down and saw I was wearing a hospital gown which was an atrocious shade of green with an array of uncanny blue dots. I chuckled then wheezed, gasping. I glanced down again and found mself staring at a giant white piece of guaze taped over my heart. It was dyed slightly crimson, and when I took a closer look, I saw it wasn't dyed. It was soaked with blood. My mind was blinded by panic and I ripped the needles out my arms, and dangled my legs over the side of the bed.

I slowly inched myself off the bed and when my bare feet touched the cold floor I shivered involuntarily and balanced. Within seconds I was starting to topple. I caught myself on a metal tray and walked a bit. Then, when I felt ready, I headed out the door. I saw two nurses straight ahead so I ducked in a hallway. I started towards the deserted elevators when a pair of warm hands grabbed me gently by the shoulders and guided me back to the room.

"Stop," I ordered breathlessly,"I'm an... *wheeze* NCIS agent."

"And I," the woman nurse said,"do not get paid enough for this job." I rolled my eyes, which surprisingly didn't seem to hurt, and she helped me back into bed.

"Don't get up again, or we'll have to give you sleeping medication," she warned putting the needles back in.

"I won't take it," I retorted.

She glanced at the IV bag and then back at me.

"I don't think you'll have the option," she replied smoothly. I scowled and stared at the door. How I longed to get out of this instition full of people who stuck needles in helpless people's arms for a living. The nurse checked out the equipment and wrote down something on a chart.

"NCIS,"she muttered,"never heard of it."

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services," I said fakely joyful. She rolled her eyes and kept working. Oh, how I wished I could stick these needles right up her...

"NCIS. Here to see Isabella Swan," I heard a familiar voice say. My heart thumped eratically as a certain silver haired guy walked in with a group of people.

"Gibbs," I wheezed out.

He took one look at me and said,"I think you need some coffee."

I nodded enthusiatically and looked at the others. Ziva, Ducky, McGee, Abby, and... Tony.

The nurse smiled flirtasiously at Tony, who hardly noticed her, so I growled at her. She took one look at my face and rushed out of the room. McGee came forward and stood at the foot of my bed holding a vase of mutliple flowers.

"Well, McFlorist, put it down somewhere," I heard a voice say. I wanted to jump out of bed as Tony came forward and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry,"he whispered.

I slapped him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

"What's the rule?"

"Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness," he replied chuckling. I kissed his cheek.

"Good job," I murmured.

"Bells, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Abby ran forward and hugged me. I coughed and patted her head.

"Abby, hurt," I said lightly.

"Sorry," she said, pulling away quickly.

"Okay," she said taking a bouquet from Ducky's hands," the black rose is from me."

I knew a black rose had no hidden meaning but it meant Abby cared, so I smiled.

She handed me the bouquet and I looked at all the roses. Each was a different color, and had a tag with the name of the giver. I looked at a "fake cherry red" rose and saw Gibbs's name on it. I knew it meant 'Respect and Love'. I glanced at a dark pink rose with Ducky's name tag on it. It symbolized thankfulness. I saw a yellow rose with 'Tim' written on the tag. Meaning 'joy and friendship'. The second to last was an orange from Ziva, meaning 'fascination'. And lastly, Tony's rose, or should I say 'roses'. I stared at them, for what seemed forever. They were red and white, with a seperate coral one. Red and white meant 'unity' and coral meant 'desire'. I was close to crying now, but I never cried. I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and smiled at everyone.

"You don't know how much this means to me, guys. Thank you."

Gibbs actually grinned and then turned around.

"Everyone, evacuate the room. I need to have a little talk with this agent."

Ducky walked out, Abby holding his arm, and Tony glanced at me lovingly before Ziva pulled him out. McGee stood awkwardly before Gibbs gave him a look and he scattered.

"First off, I'm disappointed. You know damn well you should have been on full guard in that warehouse. And letting them get to you personally? Unexceptable," he said sternly.

I gulped and slumped slightly. I knew it. I was a terrible agent.

"But," he added slowly," you risked your life so selflessly for another agent, and I couldn't be more proud. With your help, we knew what to do, and where to track down the real Stefano. The one who shot you was a decoy, and they are both behind bars. And you pulled through being injured. Bella, you were shot at a 6 meter range! Do you realize that bullet just missed your heart by 2 centimeters? You could have died. But here we are, and I couldn't be more relieved. You are one of my greatest agents, Swan, and I'm glad you're okay."

I was absolutely stunned. A speech like this from Gibbs was... life changing. It means you did good, and had earned his full respect. I had done it. And I was so glad. I nodded and he patted my hand gently before calling out.

"Agents!"

Everyone reentered the room and Tony couldn't stop looking at me. I really, really wanted to jump into his arms. Well, only a couple months... Everyone must have noticed we needed some time because they umbled something about "work to do" and "errands to run", and before I knew it, Tony and I were alone.

"Well, this is a blow," he said sitting next to me.

"Because I won't get to work for awhile?"

"Because we can't have sex for awhile."

I rolled my eyes and laughed with him. I laid my head on his shoulder and he took my hand.

"I... I was so scared," Tony admitted.

"There's nothing to be scared of."

"No. There was plenty to be scared of. You.. could have died. For what?"

"For you," I murmured.

"I'm no prize, Bella. I'm a player and hell, I'm not even a good agent!"

"Stop, you know damn well you are not a player anymore and you are a great agent! I made the choice! I could have let you get shot! But I didn't because I love you too much," I whispered. A tear slid down my cheek and I hastily wiped away, feeling very vulnerable and winced at the sudden movement as it stung my chest. I looked up at him and he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I love you, Bella, never forget."

"I won't. I love you as much," I said.

Tony kissed me gently on the lips and I returned the gesture. He pulled away and I stared into his eyes, tracing his face with my index finger.

"You should be heading back home, get some sleep," I stated looking out the window. It was already dark out, and I assumed the others had left long ago. He shook his head and got up.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said. I started to protest until he called out.

"Nurse!"

"Oh, my, yes dear?"

An older women wearing the floral pattern of a nurses outfit scurried in. I blushed immensely. Only Tony would scare a poor nurse in the middle of an intensive care unit.

"Do you think I could roll in another bed?"

"Well, dear, shouldn't you be heading home? It's past visitor's hours," she replied. I grasped Tony's hand firmly and felt nervous. What if they made him leave?

"I don't think she shouold be left alone," Tony said looking at me. I smiled at him and saw the old nurse glance at our entwined hands. Her face softened as she put her hand on the doorframe.

"Well," she replied softly," I suppose it's alright. I can see you two are inseperable."

I chuckled, as did Tony, and she beckoned him to another room. Just then a doctor came over and looked sternly at Tony.

"It's past visitor's hours, May," he said. She gave him a small frown and stood stubbornly in the doorway.

"Doctor Montegomery, he will not be leaving," she said firmly. The doctor looked surprised but nodded weakly and walked out, muttering under his breath.

Sometimes it's easy to lose faith in people. And sometimes one act of kindnes is all it takes to give you hope again.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry readers, but this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the very short story! Good-bye my nice reader, and read again soon! Rav todot!**

**Ahava,**

**Ysabel**

**Seven years later…**

"Brooke Jennifer DiNozzo, that was not funny," Bella said sternly to the little round faced child. Brooke looked slightly ashamed as she stared at the upside down bowl of cereal.

"Sorry, Mommy," Brooke apologizied, her big green eyes looking up at Bella pleadingly. Bella put her hands on her hips. Of course Tony had taught their daughter the puppy dog look. She sighed and hugged Brooke.

"It's okay, Sweetie," Bella replied. Tony entered the kitchen in his work suit.

"Morning, Bells," he said kissing her sweetly. She smiled and touched his cheek. Brooke pulled on his suit jacket hem.

"Hello, my little Brookie Banana," he said playfully, picking her up. She giggled and he spinned her around. Bella shook her head, smiling, and cleaned up the mess on the floor.

"Ready for another day of kindergarten?"

"Yes!"

"Let's go," Tony said playfully.

They left and got into the car. Holding each f her hands, Tony and Bella brought her into the building and brought her to her room.

"Have fun, Brookie," Bella said kissing Brooke on the cheek. The little girl with soft curls smiled and hugged her parents, then skipped into the room. Tony and Bella smiled, then stood up and headed to work.

**Two days later, midnight**

That Time of Year by the Sick Puppies played in the bullpen as Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Bella, Tim, Abby Ducky, Jimmy Palmer, and llittle Brooke DiNozzo huddled together for a group picture. It was officially the start of a New Year, and everyone was dressed nicely for the occasion. Abby even wore heels and a skirt. Brooke had her hair down and was wearing a pink dress. Ziva was wearing a blue dress, Bella an olive green. Director Vance held up the camera and actually smiled.

"Say 'Agents'," he told them.

"Agents!"

Everyone smiled into the camera.

_Blackout._


End file.
